With the advent of CDs a wide variety of music, music videos or video sequences are conveniently available for a user in a non-analog, digital format The advantages of digital recording of both audio and video have been recognized and are to a great extent realized with the ready availability of pre-recorded CDs.
While convenient, pre-recorded CDs present a problem to a user in that while it is possible to select sequentially between the pre-recorded works on a given CD, to switch to another artist or group it is necessary to have multiple drives available or to remove one CD and insert another at the appropriate time. While possible, such arrangements are at the very least inconvenient. In addition, because of the delays inherent in switching from one CD to another, the audio or video output might be lost for an undesirably long period of time thereby detracting from the ambiance afforded by the performance. In addition, listeners at times are only interested in one or two of the tracks on a CD in a given situation.
There thus continues to be a need for systems and methods which will make it possible to combine works by a variety of performers or artists in a relatively arbitrary fashion and to present those works in a given sequence in a fashion that is convenient but which at the same time is cost effective. It would also be desirable to be able to use widely available personal computers as control elements in such systems.